Badges and Broomsticks
by InstantDayDream
Summary: Sybil, Bill, Wilde is Head Girl. Her former best friend, Oliver Wood, is quidditch captain. Different roles brought them apart, but something might bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1

The seventh year at Hogwarts was going to be a nightmare. I could tell by the weight of m trunk. I could hardly remember it being heavier. Panting, I eventually managed to take it on the Hogwarts Express with me, without asking my parents to help me with a lifting charm, conscious of a bundle of Slytherins looking at me, waiting only for me to give them something to laugh about. The highlight of the year was that, apparently, I was allowed to give them detention, as a matter of fact I had been authorised by Albus Dumbledore himself, the day he sent me the letter with the Head Girl badge in it. I had no doubts whatsover on who was going to be the Head Boy, therefore it came with no surprise to me finding Percy Weasley already giving instructions to the new prefects, in his peculiar own way, his badge shining so brightly I wondered if his mother had spent the summer polishing it.

«Oh Bill, here you are, I hope you don't mind me starting a little bit earlier, I just thought we may need to add a few extra things this year, you know, with Sirius Black being on the run and everything.»

One of Percy's biggest problems was that he spoke too much.

«Don't worry Perce» he shot a very nasty look in my direction. I had taken the habit of calling him that way from his older brothers and he didn't seem to like it very much. Find it unrespectful, he said. «However I think that we'll be hardly honoured by Mr Black's presence, this year.»

Some of the newly appointed prefects smiled and Pecy's gaze got nastier. I smiled at him in an innocent sort of way and waited for him to continue.

«So, of course you'll take turns to patrol the corridors at night. You will do that in pairs, of course, no one wants you wandering alone in the castle in the dead of night...»

I stopped listening to him, I knew far too well which where the prefects' duties and also which where the Head Girl's as a matter of fact. My head left the train for a while and was already at the castle. I was worried about N.E.W.T.S., I had so many subjects I wondered if I would have been able to breathe that year (I was already conscious that sleeping and eating weren't possible options). Plus the Care of Magical Creatures teacher had retired and I had to do my final exams with an entirely new someone preparing me, which scared the hell out of me. Of course it was mad to worry about Care of Magical Creatures when I had to take also Transfiguration, Charms. Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and, worst of all the others put together, Potions.

Snape had already mentioned that I was nowhere near being a student who could manage to get my NEWT with an E and I was sure he was going to make sure I didn't get one. The ability that that man had to get onto my nerves was not something common.

«Bill do you want to add something?» Percy suddenly brought me back again on the Hogwarts Express.

«Uhm...no Perce. I think you've been perfectly clear, couldn't have done better myself» I said similing, not having a single clue of what he had been telling them for the past twenty minutes.

«Ok, well then guys, I suppose you can join your housemates now. Just remember to check the corridors every hour, Hufflepuff's starting»

With an air of great relief the bunch of prefects got up and left the compartment, chatting loudly.

Percy sat next to me the moment I was thinking of getting up. _What now?_

«Oh Merlin! I am exausted! Those Slytherins are even worse than the ones we had in our year, don't you think? The others seems ok though...of course we'll need to keep an eye on the Gryffindor's, you know, Fred ad George's year, they are all afraid of them...»

«For heaven's sake Perce!» I exlaimed, jumping on my feet «Can't you just relax a bit? Blimey, you're actually making this sound like we're training Azkaban's guards!»

The thought of Azkaban's real guards made me shiver, I expelled it from my mind immediately.

«You're right, I'm sorry...I was surprised that you were ok with us patrolling the castle with them, I thought you might not like it...»

«You told them...what?» I asked, my eyes almost closed, in an extremely thin line.

«Oh well,...I thought it was just safer for them to have an older student...with Black and everything...»

I closed my eyes and counted to fifty before answering that. I might have jumped to his neck way to easily and strangling the Head Boy only two hours after the beginning of the trip was not going to help me.

«Did Professor Dumbledore ask you to join the prefects? Did McGonagall or any other head of the houses sepcificly tell you that they needed our help?» I asked, in a forceful calm tone.

«No but...»

«THEN WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL?»

«Look, it will only make a better impression on teachers and they'll surely tell abut how good we are with tasks that we've been given to our future employers...»

«I WON'T HAVE A FUTURE EMPLOYER IF I DON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT, WEASLEY! I WILL FAIL ALL OF MY NEWTS...BUT OF COURSE, WHEN I'LL BE A SAD OLD WITCH, SERVING FIREWHISKEY AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS I COULD TELL TO STUDENTS THAT I PATROLLED THE CORRIDORS!»

«I thought that I hear someone screaming» said a cheerful voice from behind my back. Oliver Wood, my former best friend, was standing at the door, with a familiar expression that he usually wore when he was unsure whether he should laugh or not.

«What do you want Oliver? I was having a few words with Percy, here...» I grunted.

«Oh I could hear that, believe me» he grinned «I just wanted to know if you were coming back to the compartment. We'll be starting a tournament of Gobstones very soon»

«You will have Percy when I'm finished with him...»

«What you're talking about? You're in our compartment as well» Oliver looked at me as if I was mad.

«What? No! I don't share compartments -or anything else as a matter of fact- with you, Wood»

«Percy asked me to keep a couple of seats for the two of you...but if you don't want to come feel free to find another seat, bet there's lot of space on the train» he had still that stupid grin on his face. Of course I was not going to be able to find another seat at that time. I gave Percy a murderous look, then followed the two of them down the train.

I knew I should be grateful Oliver took seats for us, but I just didn't want to have anything to do with him, not anymore. We used to get along really well, we became friends as soon as we were sorted in Gryffindor the very first day of Hogwarts, but then he was made Quidditch captain. Of course I always knew that Oliver was a bit over-enthusiastic about Quidditch, but I could have never predicted how he would have turned out after getting that damn pin. I was prefect at the time, and I was struggling to keep up with my huge amount of homework for my OWLs and the prefect duties. Oliver was only spending his days talking about Quidditch, reading about Quidditch, studying for Quidditch matches. He seemed to have forgotten that in the school there were almost other 993 students, except the ones in his team. I barely had any contact with him at all. We ended up blaming each other for that. He blamed me saying I was not willing to go to the matches, or their prctices, or even to check that Quaffle, Snitch and Bludgers were ok before the match. I blamed him for thinking about Quidditch only. we shared a couple of letters during the summer, then, the year after, some rumors about me started going through the school. It was some very private stuff, concerning me and Bill Weasley, something that was known only by me, Bill and Oliver. He swore that he never said anything about it to anyone, but then how come that Flitt and his idiot-gang knew everything?

Dating Bill Weasley had been the highlight of my life at Hogwarts so far, we broke up only because Gringott's sent him to Egypt and it absolutely broke my heart in a billion pieces. It was not funny having people laughing at you about something that made you feel so bad. I avoided Oliver ever since.

«Bill, seriously, you're being too loud» said Adrian, another seventh year. He probably noticed that I spent the whole trip seated in the very last place, scowling at everyone.

«It's everything all right, Sybil?» asked Eve. She was my favourite roommate, and probably also my best friend. Not to mention that she was the only one who kept calling me by my full name.

«Yeah everything'...»

The lights on the train got suddenly turned off, and I could feel a chilly sensation -slowly becoming freezing- getting down my spine.

I could hear people around me muttering, wondering what was going wrong, but I didn't join them. I just took out my wand and held to it, breathing uneasily. Then, suddenly, the door of our compartment was opened and a huge, cloacked figure showed up in the darkness. I felt drops of cold sweat going down my forhead and my mind started showing up things I had no wish whatsoever to see again. It was my last fight with Bill all over again, we were shouting at each other so badly...I held to the seat, as if he could give me comfort...and then, suddenly as it started everything finished. The lights turned on again ad the Hogwarts Express began the last miles of his trips and we got back to normality.

«Whatever they've tought us about dementors during DADA didn't even come close to the real thing!» Mumbled percy, drying his sweaty nose wih the back of his hand.

Adrian nodded and muttered something about going to buy some chocolate for all of us.

«Are you ok?» Oliver asked me, in a whisper.

Only then I realized that what I held for the whole dementor visit wasn't the seat, but Oliver.

I let go of him immediately and seated as far as possible for him, my cheeks turning red for the anger and the shame of what I just did.

«You ok?» he insisted, getting closet to me again and forcing me to look at him in the eyes.

«No. I'm not ok with you breathing in my face. I need space to breathe, would you mind reaching the other end of the train?»

He sighed, but showed no sign of wanting to do what I asked for. Oh well, I could still stun him, if necessary.

«What's wrong with you two?» asked Adrian gettin back in the compartment, his arms full of chocolate frogs.

Finally Oliver let go of me and went back to his seat. I sighed loudly with relief, before rising my eyes on Adrian's

«Nothing. Give me a chocolate frog, will you?»


	2. Chapter 2

The term sterted only three days before and I was already longing for Christmas holidays. I had spent most of my spare time locked up in the library with Eve, who was there mostly to keep me company, as she didn't have to cope up with as many subjects as I did. To make things worse McGonagall had found Percy's ideas of going with the prefects during night patrol brilliant, so I was now forced to check the schools corridors every two nights, which considerably reduced my number of sleeping hours. I got my revenge, though, I made sure that Percy was always in charge with the Slytherins and I with the Gryffindors. The only good thing that came out of all that hours spent between classes, library and corridors was that I had not caught sight of Wood since we left the Hogwarts express a few days before. I accidentally took a glimpse of him while I was heading back from dinner the day before, but I hurried out of the Great Hall, to make sure I could avoid him completely. It was to my huge disappointment, then, that I realized he was sitting next to me that morning. I tried to ignore him as hard as I could: I already had double potions with Slytherin, that was enough to make my morning dreadful, without having to worry also about our beloved quidditch captain.

I was just taking a second helping of cheese toast when my owl, Deneb, landed in front of me, starting to drink from my goblet of juice without even giving me the letter he was carrying.

«Honestly, Deneb, I'm pretty sure I tought you more manners than that!» I snapped at him, taking the letter from his leg.

«Sybil, do you realized you're talking to your owl as if he was your brother right? I think all this studying is really getting into your head» Eve said, but I stopped listening halfaway of the sentence, I was too busy looking at the signature at the end of the letter.

How the hell did Bill Weasley know that I was Head Girl? No, I knew perfectly how he did know about that. His stupid brother must have told him. I couldn't wait to tell him a few things...the other problem that remained unsolved was why Bill felt like giving me some advice, wishing me good luck and hoping that everything was fine. The only way to find out was probably answering the letter, but I had no intention whatsoever to do that. I'd rather dwell in doubt for my whole existence, you could've bet on that.

I put the letter in my pocket with an angry movement and looked right in front of me, were Percy was drinking his goblet of juice reading the Daily Prophet with interest. For a moment I considered the option of turning him into a turnip, but then I figured out that there were far too many witnesses in the Great Hall at the moment.

«PERCY!» I bellowed in his direction, He chocked in the goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

«What?» he asked, dumbfounded.

«How dared you tell you brother I was Head Girl and suggest him that I might need some advice?» I asked through grinded teeth. I didn't need to shout again, all the seventh years of our table were already watching us with interest.

«I never did anything like that. What are you talking about?»

«Oh sure, so how come that Bill -in Egypt- gets to know about it and send me this?» I handed him the letter, throwing a jug of milk on the table in the process. A damage that was easily mended by Eve, who knew me far too well to try to calm me down.

«How am I supposed to know? Maybe he's in touch with Dumbledore!»

«Oh yes and the Chudley Channons will win the Quidditch League this year!»

«He didn't do it» said a low voice, next to me. I ignored Wood and kept yelling at Percy what a total moron he was.

«I told him» said again the low voice, but this time he got my attention at once.

«You really want me to practice Avada Kedavra on you, don't you Wood?» I asked, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

«Not really, no. I'm pretty sure Flint won't mind, though» he grinned and I almost did the same, even if I eventually managed to get a hold of the muscle twitching in my cheek.

«That's not the point!» I replied coolly.

«Well I bet you've been dying to hear from him again, you just were too proud to admit it...»

«You owe someone a great deal of Galleons if you bet on that!» I growled, but he put a hand on my mouth, silencing me.

«Would you let me finish talking? Thank You. I know you, Bill, you are over your break up and you wanted to keep in touch with him. You just couldn't bare the thought of still wanting him in your life when he didn't seem to want you in his. I just did a bit of mediation, that's all» he finally removed his hand from my mouth and let me free to talk, again.

«You don't know me, Wood, or you would have known better thant to spill all my juiciest secrets to Slytherins. Next time, if you don't mind, stick to broomsticks!»

I got up and almost ran away, heading for Snape's dungeon. In that moment even that place seemed more welcoming than the overcrowded Hall.

The only fellow Gryffindor who was taking that lesson with me was Percy, very predictably. We didn't even look at each other while we were entering the so-called classroom. Too bad that Snape decided to let us work together that day.

«Don't you think you owe someone an apology, Sybil?» he asked, as I was mesauring the right amout of dragon blood we needed to make that particular potion.

«No way I'm gonna apologize with Wood and keep to yourself all your crap about house fraternity, will you?» I replied, without even looking at him. I dropped the blood in the cauldron, which began to smoke, and quickly stirred the potion five times anti-clockwise.

«I was talking about me»

«Oh, right, sorry Perce. It was just obvious to think that you did that»

«I wouldn't risk my own death, not before starting a career at the ministry»

I sighed, as I added a cat's spleen in the potion and tapped the fire with my wand, to make the flames higher.

«Do you ever think about anything else, Perce?»

«Said by the woman who thinks only about Oliver Wood...»

«What the hell are you saying?» I squealed, maybe a bit too loudly, as Snape turned to us, his lips curling into a smile that usually never meant something good.

«Weasley, would you delight all of us by telling what you were saying?»

I looked Percy in a warning way: I knew far too well that he was able to say everything about our conversation in that dungeon, because it was against the rules to lie to a teacher.

«I was just telling miss Wilde, here, that she needed to stir the potion one more time before adding the spleen, sir.»

I looked at my potion only to find out he was damn right. My potion was still yellowish and it should have turned red at the end of the stirring. I was quite sure I knew how to fix it, I would have needed half a dose of dragon blood and then stir six times in the opposite direction, but before I could get any of it done, Snape had vanished the potion in my cauldron.

«That was a D, miss Wilde. Maybe you should reconsider your options for the future.»

A few hours later I was in the owlery, trying to persuade Deneb to come down, because he had to send a letter for me. Apparently he was still offended by the way I treated him that morning and I wasn't using my most charming tone to persuade him to forgive me. I was furious. I didn't know what I should do to make up for my D in potions. I was seriously thinking that with Percy adding extra night patrols and pointing to the teachers my mistakes, I would have been very lucky to get any N.E.W.T. that year, let along the ones necessary to pursue a career in wandmaking. Maybe I should consider a full-time employment at the Three Broomsticks seriously. Or I could accidentally set a couple of dementors on Percy and have his soul sucked out. I had to discard that opinion though, I doubted that anyone would notice the difference. Finally Deneb flew on my oustretched arm and I was able to tie the letter to one of his legs. He hooted in a dignified sort of way -that ment he hadn't completely forgiven me- and flew outside the window, in the dark sky. I was just heading to the exit when I bumped into Wood. Was that nightmare of a day ever getting to a end? I was glad that boys could not get into girls' dormitories, or maybe I would have found him also there that night.

«Look where you're going!» I said, rather angrily.

«Always so charming, Bill» he replied, getting past me, to take a school's owl.

«You get what you deserve» I replied in a whisper.

«What do I exactly need to do to make you understand I never said anything to Slytherins?»

«Find a likeable explanation on how they knew such things. Or are you going to tell me that Bill let them know?»

«I don't know how it happened...just, it wasn't me, all right? And then no one remembers about it anymore, can't you get over it?» the fact that he actually sounded hopeful made the whole conversation even more ridiculous.

«You can't ask me something like that the same day I got a D in potion because of you»

«Because of me? It was Percy's fault!» I should have imagined that the episode had been thouroughly discussed ad dinner.

«I wouldn't have had an argument with Percy if you hadn't decided to write to Bill Weasley!»

«Honestly, you can't blame me for everything that's going wrong in your life.» he said, in a cold sort of way, before heading for the stairs and leaving me up there alone.

There was a small part of me that wanted to call him back and thank him. Thank him because the letter I just sent was addressed to Bill and I was glad that I was on speaking terms again with him. Ok, maybe that little part of me wanted me to call him back also because I could hug him and he would have reassured me that this awful day was getting to an end and that I was so brilliant I would have made up for everything, because that's what happened before we argued. But then there was the huge part of me, full of pride and anger, that would never admit that probably he was right, I had to get over it, nor that I missed Oliver, I missed him a whole lot.

I hurried back to the castle, as it was my turn to join Hufflepuff's prefects. I was so distracted that after a while Diggory, one of the sixth years, said to me that I could go back to my Common Room, they won't tell anything to McGonagall, or Percy. I sighed with relief and thanked him, before hurrying down the dark corridors. I was just about to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady, when I spotted Fred and George Weasley sneaking around.

«Oh please!» I moaned as I reached them «just wait till day light to do anything you're up to. And I'm not telling you because it's against the rules, but if I don't get to bed now I might end up killing someone.»

«Fair enough, go to bed and...»

«...we've never met! Have you seen the Head Girl around, Fred?»

«Absolutely not, George! Would we be outside if she was anywhere near?»

I smiled at them and decided not to worry. They would have believed me if I said I didn't see them: they had a personal record of times they eluded our guard. I finally was back to the common room. I expected it to be empty, but ther was still someone in there. Oliver apparently fell asleep on one of the harmchairs, a Quidditch book leaning over his face. I cleared my throat in a very noisy way and he got up suddenly. So suddenly that the book landed right on his nose, making him swear in a bad way. I couldn't help smiling.

«Get to bed, or your back will ache so badly you won't be able to fly tomorrow»

He did as I told him though he avoided very carefully any form of reply. I went up the stairs to the girls' dorms, but when I was half way I turned.

«Oliver» I called him back. for a split second it looked as if he wanted to go ahead as if he heard nothing, but then he turned to face me. «I don't know why you still care this much»

This time he didn't reply, but went straight in the seventh year dorm, leaving me there with nothing else to do, but do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't speak with Oliver after that brief meeting in the Common Room and the only good thing about it was that he seemed quite keen to avoid me as well, that made things a lot easier. School had started over a month ago and we were beyond tired: we were destroyed. I eventually managed to get three "E"s in a row in potion and Professor McGonagall kindly asked - thought I think she rather obliged- Snape to test me again on the Invisibility Infusion and I managed to get an "O" out of it, which left me pretty satisfied. What was really becoming difficult was Care of Magical Creatures. After a first booming lesson, in which Hagrid had been authorized to bring a Manticore from Greece -though it was safely took back home straight after the lesson- now we had mostly to look at pictures of Krups and try to draw them. I needed to study dragons, phoenixes and all sorts of beasts that are required in the art of wandmaking and so I had to do most of the work by myself. Of course if I wanted to thank someone for that lousy lessons that would've been Draco Malfoy who had been so clever to insult an hippogryph and was now complaining that he was wounded. Too bad that the hippogryph handn't chopped his head off, in my opinion, but I avoided telling this to other students as I was supposed to be the Head Girl, even if Percy was basically working for both of us.

Eventually it was set also a trip to Hogsmeade. I really couldn't wait to get a ton of chocolate and other stuff in Honeydukes and I needed a new quill, even if I bought my old one in Diagon Alley that summer I wrote so much that it was already useless. However my plans were ruined right the day before, as Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout gave us so many homework for monday that I doubted 48 hours would have been enough to complete it. A lot of seventh years were seen rather unhappy the morning after during breakfast, which meant that me and Eve wouldn't have been the only ones locked up in the library that day. I overheard Ron Weasley, Percy's youngest brother, telling Harry Potter that he was so sorry he couldn't go. Well, not only Seventh Years were staying in, then. We waved goodbye to our fellow gryffindors, including Percy, who was strolling down the carriages happily holding hands with Penelope Clearwater.

«Adrian, bring us a lot of chocolate!» I shouted at Adrian's back. He didn't give me an answer, but I hoped he had heard me.

I took the stairs back to our common room, followed by Eve, casting gloomy looks out of each window we passed.

«Can you believe even Percy's got a day off and we didn't?» she protested, as we entered the portrait hole.

«Well, if I know Percy he probably studied human semi-transfiguration during the summer and has written the two rolls of parchment as McGonagall was still talking» I replied, putting parchment, ink and my old quill in the bag, already heavy with the weight of my Herbology and Transfiguration books. Five minutes later we were heading to the library, our minds already settled on the amount of work ahead of us. Even if it was unusually full for being a Hogsmeade weekend,the library was still quite empty, so we had no trouble in finding our favourite table free. As I sat in front of Eve I looked around and spotted a couple of Ravenclaws, with their heads low on Charms books and a rather large group of Hufflepuffs. It was no surprise that no Slytherin was taking extra time to study. I decided that it was better to begin with the easiest stuff and I opened my copy of Wand Trees and Venomous Plants. It opened right at the begining of the chapter on holly because of a note put in there. I took it and let a long hiss out of my hiss when I read who wrote it. I handed it to Eve, who started giggling.

«Honestly, can't I even complain about my quill being terribly without him searching a way to fix it?» I complained in a low voice. I didn't want Madam Pince to throw us out.

«Oh c'mon Bill! Oliver just said that it was going to get you a new one in Hogsmeade, it's nothing that bad»

I started to note down the first infromations on holly

«He didn't offer to buy you the box of Chocolate Frogs you've been complaining about all evening, did he?» I asked, raising an eyebrow.

«Well no. But that's just because I'm not you»

I carried on writing as if I didn't hear her last sentence. _With the name of holly (or, more properly, Ilex) we intend a genus of 600 species of plants in the family of Aquifoliaceae. Of all this species only three can be used to make a fine wand._

«Bill do not pretend you're not hearing me» Eve insisted.

_Ilex aracamuniana, Ilex illustris and Ilex reticulata have, in fact, a particular characteristic in their wood given by the bowtruckles' habit to live next to them, who give those plants magical properties._

«Bill your acting very childishly, you know?»

«If you'd stop saying silly things I'll probably listen again!» I muttered, while reading another bit about holly and deciding it was not important.

«I'm not saying anything stupid, everybody knows the way Oliver feels about you, it's not your big secret!»

I looked at her in amazement, as far as I knew I had no big secrets at all and if I had one it was surely not about Oliver.

«What do you mean. Eve?» I asked, lowering my quill

«Oh hang on...you don't know?»

I shook my head.

«Well nevermind then...» she got back to her work without saying anything else.

«Eve!» I hissed «don't you dare leaving me this way! Now I want to know!»

Eve kept working, as if she was alone at that table. Who was acting childishly now? I pricked her with the tip of my quill till she finally looked up at me and then at her very inked hand.

«You are a very strange kind of best friend, you know that?» she said, shaking her blond curls.

«Me? How about you leaving me in the middle of a very interesting issue?»

«What's so interesting about it?» she asked me, with a smirk across her face.

«Don't you try that one on me and carry on, maybe I'll explain myself later»

She sighed, but eventually began to speak again. I was all ears.

«Do you remember when Bill Weasley asked you out?» I nodded, wondering how Bill was related with Wood. «Well, the same night, when you got back with the news, Oliver was waiting for you in the common room...»

«Yes, I remember that and I also remember me jumping next to him on the couch to tell him everything, now can we stop the lovely walk down my memory lane and get to the point?»

«I'm trying to but you keep interrupting me, really that's a terrible habit!» she tried to sound offended, but I could see she was still smiling. «So that night, right before you jumped on the seat next to him he was trying to collect all his courage to ask you out»

«WHAT?» I didn't even realize I was shouting. Of course three seconds later Madam Pince got there looking at us as if she was about to use a killing curse.

«Sorry, didn't realize we took a howling book from the forbidden section» I said, smiling widely in a most convincing innocent way. After a doubtful look she left, even if occasionally she turned to check that we were actually studying instead of chatting. While we were waiting for her vulture face to finally disappear I tried to recollect as many details as I could from that night.

«Eve?»

She raised an eyebrow to let me know she was listening.

«He was worried that night» she looked at me triumphantly «but it was because of quidditch, it was a week before the final!»

Eve laughed, burying is face in her hands so that nobody could hear her. I actually wondered what was she laughing about. It didn't seem _that_ funny to me.

«That was the excuse Charlie served him in case it went badly...I suspect his brother told him something»

«Ok assuming you were right. it's been years!»

«It doesn't mean anything does it?»

«He dated that girl...Jackie, form Ravenclaw!» I was going to be right. I was used to be right, always.

«And didn't you notice that they broke up a few weeks after you and Bill?»

«You two!» snapped Madame Pince, appearing suddenly. It seemed that she had hidden behind the shelves to watch whether we were studying or not. «Get on different tables or leave the library, now!»

I grabbed my stuff and left the place as quickly as I could. I needed space to think and probably the best place was the Common Room. Usually first and second years were too scared by us to come and talk, or even try to disturb us. I sat in one armchair at the very end of the room. I had far too many thoughts swirling into my head at the moment to think about anything else, let along homework. It was just stupid that Oliver ever wanted to ask me out, he had stopped talking to me after all, someone who wanted to go out with me would have never have done that right? _Or maybe_, said a little voice inside my head, _he did that to get over you_. I silenced that little voice immediately. Oliver had never lasted long with girls because his heart was given to someone else, something else actually: quidditch. Everybody was happy with that, apart from his giggly-girly fan club, but then who cared about them? Satisfied with the explanation on how Oliver Wood never had any interest whatsover in me, because I wasn't a Quaffle, as a start, I got back to work, grinning. My good mood didn't last long though. I found myself writing the word "wood" too many times working on my herbology essay. When I got through it again I saw that most of the times I wrote "Wood" with capital letter and once I actually spoke about the quality of Elder Oliver. Furious I put it in my bag: I would have corrected it later. I started working on Transfiguration, happy to find out that semi-human transfiguration involved just animals, nobody ever tried to turn his legs in roots or something like that. The risk of using compromising word was definitely at a low rate this time. It took me hours to finish it, that was probably the most difficult essay McGonagall had ever given us. It was with utter satisfaction that I closed my book and put it again in my bag. I still had to correct Herbology, but I needed a minute to rest my eyes. Luckily I did that. A minute later all the others Gryffindors got back from Hogsmeade and the Common Room, far from being quiet, was again packed with people.

«So how was your day?» asked Adriand, handing me a very large box, full of chocolate.

«Oh Adrian you just made it better!» I replied hugging him. I openede the box and started to eat some chocolate randomly: they were all amazing in my opinion.

«Was your homework that bad?»

I nodded. «And then Eve came up with this surreal story about Oliver wanting to ask me out back in our forth year...»

«Surreal? It was perfectly true. You were - well I think you still are, even if he denies it- his biggest obsession after quidditch» he said grinning.

«I'm not! » I shouted at him.

«Do you always have to shout at someone?» Oliver said, intruding suddenly in our conversation. I noticed that he was holding hands with Patricia Simmons, sixth year. I looked very carefully at her. She was pretty, but maybe too thin. It looked as if she could be broken if the wind blowed a bit harder.

«Hang on, I'll go upstairs to leave my bag then will give you your quill...meet me in the hall, Pam?» he asked her. She nodded and kissed him briefly on the lips, before heading for her dorms. After all she was not that pretty, her nose was awkward and her eyes were too small. But honestly, who cared? Oliver was dating her, _he_ had to like _her_, not me.

When Oliver came down with my quill the common room was almost empty. There were just a couple of first years that hurried out of the portrait hole a few moments after Oliver had joined me.

«Here's your quill»

«Thanks! How much I owe you?»

«Nothing. It was my choice to get you one»

«Oliver, why didn't you tell me?» I found myself suddenly asking. A moment later I wanted to slap myself so badly I could hardly prevent it happening.

«What are you talking about, I left you a note in your Herbology book!»

«Not the quill» I was laughing now «I meant, why didn't you tell me that that night you wanted to ask me out?»

«Oh» he seemed at loss of words for a while «Oh well...you were dating Bill weren't you? So I figured out I already knew which answer I would get and...and I decided that there was no point in asking. Hang on...you were not thinking of asking me out now, were you?»

I shook my head. «No, but it would've explained a lot of things and maybe I wouldn't have been that angry with you.»

«That's great! I was honestly scared of having to turn you down now that we are both on civil terms»

«Yeah, it would have been quite embarassing» I pretended to agree, but I've never disagreed more with someone my whole life. «You'd better go, Patricia is waiting for you!»

«You're not coming?»

«No. I have to finish this for tomorrow I won't have time for Potions.» I answered, taking the Herbology essay back from my bag.

«Right. Well, see you tomorrow then!» he said.

I waved at him and looked as he went out of the portrait hole. I didn't know why I was feeling so odd. I should be happy about having a clear vision of the whole business. In spite of Eve and Adrian believing that Oliver was still taken by me, he had proved them wrong and plus he seemed to really like Patricia. Of course he had picked up one girl of his fan club, but it was his own damn bussiness. Not mine. I had to repeat it a few times before I was thouroughly convinced by it and could go back to correcting my essay.

I was riding a broomstick that suddenly turned into a dragon and I began to scream. Of course I was panicking: I had learnt how to fly on brooms, not on dragons and I didn't know how to control it. Being unable to control something was the thing I hated most in my whole life. Suddenly I saw someone flying to rescue me. After a while I could recognise it was Oliver, on his broomstick, wearing his quidditch robes.

«All right Bill I'm gonna save you, but it better be something quick, Quidditch match is starting in a hour!» he explained, pulling my arm toward his broom.

I suddenly woke up to find Fred and Geore Weasley looking at me.

«What do you want?» she protested

«Taking you downstairs for a huge sleepover!» said Fred, grinning

«You're mental, I'm not falling for one of your tricks» I tried to get back to sleep, but it was impossible.

«Dumbledore sent us here to fetch you. Sirius Black tried to break in our Common Room, you didn't hear anything?»

«Sirius Black? Honestly guys, find a better excuse!»

«Don't you wonder why nobody else is in the room when the party is supposed to be over?»

I looked around. Nobody came back, that was for sure.

«O damn! Sirius Black is here! And I bet I'm supposed to get downstairs...for my duties!» I slammed the palm of my hand on my forhead, suddenly understanding.

«You can be brilliant sometimes, really!» exlaimed George, heading for the portrait hole.

«By the way we heard you talking in your sleep...» said Fred

«...yeah, looked like you wanted our captain to save you! You kept moaning his name!» continued George

«No, I wasn't!» I answered, feeling my face burning hot with redness.

«Yes you were and I'm sure Ollie will be delighted to hear it»

«Fred Weasley don't you dare tell him...»

«We won't» said Fred

«If you promise us to never give us detention again» added George.

I looked at them in disbelief: they were basically blackmailing me! I couldn't believe it.

«Didn't you take anything from your brothers?»

«Yes» said Fred proudly «We have Bill's good look...»

«...Charlie's talent in quidditch...»

«...and Percy's...oh, luckily we don't seem to have anything from Percy!» ended Fred, making me laugh.

«All right all righ, you pair of mischievous blackmailer now let me go before they decide to take my badge. And mind you don't say anything about this to Perce!» I exlaimed, getting past them, ready to go out.

«Why do you care so much about that stupid Head-Girl badge?» asked George

«Mostly for the bathroom, believe me»

They exchanged an identical grin that made me understand nothing good was coming.

«We won't say anything to Percy if you tell us the password!»

«Right, George. Is _Grindylow_ and don't get yourself caught in there with some girls, all right?»

«What makes you think we'd like to bring some girls with us?» ased Fred, still smiling mischievously.

«Honesty, you're the Weasley twins, do you really need a better explanation than this one?»

They looked at each other, apparently very proud of themselves.

**A/N: Soooo I finally got to my third chapter! Luckily I am on holiday and I can fight my end-of-Harry-Potter depression writing fanfics! I decided to write on on Wood because I always loved the character and I decided that it was time to try and develop a story around him.!**

**Please R&R to let me know what do you think of this! Is my first fanfiction in english, so your opinions would be really appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius Black had not been seen on Halloween night, nor any other night following that, and so the castle got back to his usual routine, forgetting all about the murderer's attempt to get into Gryffindor's tower. I tended to forget it myself, until I had to get in the Common Room and I had to face Sir Cadogan, with his stupid changing passwords. That day I was in a particular hurry to get into some dry clothes, as I had to walk in a storm, to come back from Herbology. I was standing soaking wet in front of the portrait, shouting at Sir Cadogan that he couldn't change passwords without telling it to me, or any other prefect. I was also helped by Percy, who didn't know anything about this new password. In the end we had to call Professor McGonagall who assured him we were gryffindors and reminded him for the hundredth time that he had to tell prefects about new passwords before setting them. She seemed quite angry, for a moment I thought she would use her wand to trasform the portrait in a doormat, but she didn't. When we finally got in we barely noticed who was there. Percy pinned the new password on the noticeboard as I ran into my dorms to change. When I got downstairs Percy had already left, he had no free period, as he was supposed to be in Muggle Studies. With a satisfied smile I sat on my favourite armchair and opened the book I was supposed to read for Professor Vector: Numbers to Magic. I was only 400 pages away from the end, I hoped I could manage to finish it by the end of the day, so I could focus on my charms work. Apparently, though, I couldn't. After reading only a few lines I heard someone sobbing at the far end of the room. I looked up just to see Oliver's girlfriend curled up on a sofa, tears streaming down her face. I wasn't sure about talking to her to see what was wrong. I never really spoke to her and she wasn't on the list of people I liked most, but anyway it wasn't in the spirit of a Gryffindor leaving a fellow housemate sobbing on a sofa, was it? In the end I got up and sat next to her on the sofa.

«Is everything all right?» I asked, politely, with the "head-girl smile" on my face.

She shook her head, but stayed silent.

«Do you want to talk about it?» a small -ok, maybe not so small- part of me was hoping that she would shake her head again, so I could go back to my book without feeling guilty.

«It's just...just...Oliver» she replied, leaving me a bit disappointed.

«Why? What has he done?» I sighed, was I really going to help her with Oliver?

«Well he...he's not considering me much, is he?»

I shrugged, I didn't really pay attention on how Oliver was treating her, I tried to avoid looking at them especially when he was holding her in his muscular arms...hang on, since when I thought about Oliver's arms as muscular?

«He's all about quidditch...he has always practice...I always come after that»

I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. That girl was hilarious. How could she possibly think that she would be before quidditch in Oliver's heart, or mind, or any other piece of his body as far as I was concerned.

«I'm sorry, but do you realize that you're dating Oliver Wood, right?» I asked when I recoverd from my giggle-attack.

«What's that supposed to mean?»

«Oliver loves quidditch more than anything else in this world, probably even more than himself!» I remember about all the bludges he took to save a goal «Ok, that should have been without probably. Even more than himself»

«So you're saing I will always be after quidditch?» she started to sound rather angry.

«No...well yes. Actually, Pamela, if you really cared for him you'd never ask him to choose between you and quidditch, you'd understand how important it is for him and you'll realise that Oliver without quidditch...well it just wouldn't be Oliver»

«It's Patricia» she said coolly «and why should I listen to your advice anyway?»

«You're not forced to!» I exlaimed «but I've known Oliver for quite a long time right now and, honestly, it doesn't really take a genius to see how much he's obsessed with quidditch!»

«You're suggesting I'm a bit dumb?»

«Well, yeah, maybe I am. You're trying so hard not to understand the obvious!» I was a terrible comforter, I always knew that, I just wondered why I wanted to try in the first place.

«The obvious being that I can't go strolling down the corridors holding hands with him, or getting a goodmorning kiss in the Great Hall, or finding him outside my classrooms like everybody else does because he's always with his head in some quidditch scheme rather than thinking he has a girlfriend?» she shrieked.

«You know what? I was wrong to tell you that you're a bit 're a total idiot!» I got up quickly and headed for the portrait hole, I was just about to get out when I remembered I left my copy of Numbers to Magic on the table in front of the armchair where I was sitting. With a long sigh I walked back there to take the book, as quickly as I could, anxious to get out of there. Unfortunately when I turned back I saw Patricia standing in my way.

«What, now?» I asked, a little exasperated by all of this.

`«You do like him don't you?» she gave me a knowing look «You're just jealous, you're trying to tear us apart»

«Honestly, if I wanted that, all I had to do was snap my fingers» I put more confidence in my voice than what I really had, but I didn't care.

«So let's assume you were right...would you say that I don't like Oliver?» she asked me.

«Why do you like him?»

«Well he is popular, he is quidditch captain he is very handsome...can you believe I actually heard Cassandra Hawthorne, the girl from Slytherin, admitting that he was an eyecandy?»

«And what about liking him...because he has the nerves to control every situation, because of his determination, is ambition, because he is hilarious when he tells McGonagall that he thinks quidditch is much more important than trasfiguration, with a perfect straight face? What about liking more Oliver?» I replied, a little annoyed. That was why I never liked girls from his fan club, they were total idiots.

«I do like Oliver. He is the one who i handsome and popular and everything else...»

«No, Patricia» I tried to explain, orcing calm into my voice «You like what other people think of Oliver. If you want one last suggestion get to know who you're dating, before you date him. Now if you excuse me I am expected to be in the potion dungeons in ten minutes»

Without a further word I left the common room and hurried down the stairs that led to Snape's dungeon. When I got there I sat next to Percy, without even thinking about it. Of course Snape didn't want us to work together as we both seemed quite satisfied with the situation, so he forced me to work with Miss Hawthorne, the very same Cassandra Hawthorne that didn't mind having a full look at Oliver every time he was passing by. I needed to get a grip on myself about that Oliver thing, I had been thinking only about it every time my mind wasn't busy with studying, luckily that wasn't much time, but anyway...I couldn't help noticing that Cassandra was quite a girl, but she was a Slytherin. so she was never going to be a serious problem. Hang on, a serious problem to what? Angry with none but myself, I opened my book on page 394 and read what I needed to prepare amortentia. It was a hell of a potion and I had to be very focused to get it right, I was quite happy about it as it left me no time to think, plus I'd never really been close to amortentia before and I wondered which smell would it have for me. Once we were finished, Snape came by to check how we worked. He didn't seem happy to give me another "E" but he just had to, I did everything by the book and I knew the potion was perfect. After he went by, I carefully got closer to the cauldron and smelled it: I could sense old books, sea breeze, the perfume of a bath foam from the prefect bathroom -which quite surprised me- and another smell I could not recognise. As I left the dungeons I began to wonder why I particulary liked that bathfoam, I never really used it a lot of time, I prefered the one with great purple bubbles, that smelled like raspberry, or the thick vanilla foam. By the time I got to the Gryffindor table for lunch I still hadn't figured it out and I was distracted by the lovely smell from the kidney pie in front of me. I was actually so busy eating that I barely noticed Oliver sitting next to me.

«Next time you're trying to help me with my girlfriend just pay attention on what you're saying» he said, scaring the hell out of me.

«Oliver Wood, you scared me so much I guess I've lost ten years of life!» I protested, before getting to the point of the conversation «and by the way, what did I say that was so wrong?»

«That she had to know me better»

«That wasn't wrong, the only things she knew about you were that you're popular, you're quidditch captain, and your handsome, that's spotting the obvious, isn't it?»

He didn't reply, but looked at me with a strange smile on his lips.

«What now?» I asked, exasperated.

«You just told me I'm handsome.» He replied, grinning broadly.

«And so? It's a fact Wood»

«So I'm back at being Wood?» he asked, the grinning vanishing immediately from his face.

«Well, only when you act like a jerk» I replied, with a little smile, taking his hands.

For a moment it was like we were again in our first year, when Oliver was sad about not being able to get through Potions and I had agreed on helping him. He took my hand back then, and it was the beginning of our friendship. I smiled remembering it, who would have known that in seven years Oliver would have become...well I didn't know what he was for me, but the idea of not seeing him everyday ever again was enought to make my heart lose a beat.

«I'm not really hungry...fancy a walk?» he asked.

I nodded and got up to follow him in the grounds. It wasn't raining, not yet, but the sky was really dark and we could see lightnings over the mountains surrounding the castle. We didn't speak much, we just walked silently, heading for the quidditch pitch. I wasn't surprised that he walked down there. It was exactly what I would have expected for him. We layed on the grass, exactly in the middle of the pitch, with our eyes closed, using our cloaks as blankets, to keep us warm. I suddenly heard a smell, the same smell of bathfoam that was coming from amortentia. I opened my eyes, suddenly, to see if there was somebody else out there, only to realize that it was only me and Oliver. It was his favourite bathfoam that I sensed in th potion early that morning. Oh well, I guessed that if it was Percy's it would have been worse.

«You know, I don't really want Pat to know about _that_»

I knew perfectly well what he meant, it was the one thing Oliver had shared only with me in the whole world. I sighed.

«Then don't tell her. But you have to open up to people if you wanna go out with them, you know»

«She was, well, kind of a distraction. And don't tell me that I shouldn't use girls as a distraction»

«I wasn't going to. She's using you to be popular. Really a nice couple» maybe I was a bit to harsh, becaouse a second later Oliver got on his hands and knees, so that he could look at me properly in the eyes.

«I don't open up easily with people, you should know» he was dead serious now. I wished we just didn't get to talk about this.

«I know, kind of...you never had any problem with me»

«Well, that's because it's you.»

«Meaning?» I asked, closing my eyes again, trying to act as if I wasn't really interested in our conversation.

«We connect in our own particular way, you have to admit that. Look at us, we have barely spoke with each other for the past year and here we are, as if nothing has happened»

I didn't reply. He was right of course. We always had that strange thing, we always knew that we could count on teach other. But it was going to end, no matter what, with the end of the school we would part and the distance would take away also our special bond, I could feel it.

«Bill, if I had asked you out that night...»

«That night, Oliver, my answer would have been no» I answered, before he could finish the question.

«And if I asked you now?»

«Now...»

«Oh here you are!» someone shouted at us. We turned to see Eve at the beginning of the pitch, with a rather annoyed look on her face.

«I don't know if you planned to stay here all day, but we have transfiguration in ten minutes.»

«O damn, McGonagall is gonna kill me!» I jumped to my feet and ran to the castle.

Luckily Eve arrived just in time, another ten second and I would have been foolish enough to tell Oliver that I could smell him in the amortentia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it took me so long to update! But I was in England working and the time to write was not much! Anyway here's the new chapter! I hope you like it, so please R&R :) and thanks for the reviews I got, you make it so worth it :D**

**Of couse, I own absolutely nothing concerning Harry Potter, I owe only the plot of this story and the carachter that weren't invented by J. but ****by me.**

* * *

><p>The morning of the first quidditch match finally came. If I had not been up since dawn to finish my DADA homework I probably would have doubted about the fact that it was morning. I hadn't seen the sky over Hogwarts looking so dark in years. Half an hour before the match I met with Eve -who had been wise enough to have breakfast- and we went together to the pitch, not before casting an Impervius charm on our clothes. We had huge red and yellow umbrellas, which were very welcomed by the people sitting next to us, that found an unexpected shelter for the heavy rain that was pouring on us. I was honestly wondering if it wasn't better to get back to the castle. In spite me being a proud gryffindor and sort of a quidditch fanatic, I wasn't really looking forward to that match. Of course the main reason was our fabulous keeper, that I've been avoiding since that awkward day at the quidditch pitch. The fact that I realised that I could smell him in amortentia didn't mean absolutely anything. Ok, so probably I did love him as a friend, because he was a very good one, but nothing more. And the fact that he broke up with Patricia right after our talk didn't mean anything. He started focusing more on quidditch and I started focusing on myself and that's how things worked in the last week. It was perfectly fine, if you forgot about my secret hope of something changing between the two of us...no, there was definitely not such a hope in me. I loved him as a friend and that was all that would always be, because -let's make it clear- it was not possible for me to fancy someone like Oliver Wood. I knew so many things about him that would have been enough to make anyone find him repellent, how could I possibly fall for someone like him?<p>

«Looks like our keeper is coming in this direction» wishpered Eve in my hear.

I looked up to find that she was perfectly right: here he was, walking boldly towards the stands, his expression hidden by the darkness and the heavy rain.

«Bill!» he called for me when he was close enough to be heard over the thunders.

«Oliver, how could I possibly help you?» my voice was sarcastic and Eve shot me a nasty look because of that, but honestly, it was fifteen minutes till the beginning of the match, the Oliver I knew was supposed to be locked up in the changing rooms, with his team.

«Just...wish me good luck, would you?» he asked and for a split second I could see the fear in his eyes. The brave captain was still human, after all.

Without even realising what I was doing, I jumped to my feet and hugged him, causing a standing ovation from our fellow griffyndors, especially when he hugged me back after a few seconds of surprise. I let go of him the moment I heard Adrian shouting that it was about time. I just gave oliver an apologetical look, but he answered with a feeble smile.

«Go now and show those Hufflepuffs how to play quidditch!» I whispered at him.

I watched him walking away, conscious that in five minutes time I would see him again, in his natural element. I turned only to see a lot of giggling going on around me, most of it coming from my friends. How lovely. I just told them to shut up and stared deliberately in front of me.

«Come on, Bill! There's nothing wrong in you and Oliver being all right again!» exlaimed Adrian, punching me on the arm in a firendly way.

«Actually is quite a relief» Percy added «I don't think that arguing between housemates is desirable in such a climate of tension and hatred»

I looked at him in disbelief: did Percy Weasley thought that he could give me some lessons on socializing with human beings?

«Well, it's just that is quite strange, I'm not used to it anymore and I still believe that he did tell the slytherins about me and Bill, but you know...I was just tired of missing him!» I finally admitted. I decided that there was no point in feeling miserable because I wasn't speaking with Oliver, when he was feeling the same and we could solve everything just letting go of a bit of pride.

The match begun and we missed more than one thing because of the rain or of the umbrellas that were preventing us from seeing what was going on up there. I was glad that I had Imperviused my clothes, but I wished I brought with me a jar of magical fire, as it was getting really cold. We were winning, anyway,so at least we were out there with a reason, even if I wondered how Harry could ever be able to see the snitch, when it was difficult to recognise the players. I suddenly began to wish that the match was over, I was freezing over my seat, and no matter how hard I tried to keep myself warm, the cold was just spreading all over me. Then I realized that everything was too dark even for a day like that and that that was no common cold. I turned at the far end of the pitch, to see a bunch of Dementors coming closer. It looked as if the whole lot of Azkaban's guards was heading towards us. I tired to warn Eve, but I couldn't talk, so I resolved in grabbing her shoulder and showing her what was happening. Seconds later everybody noticed about the unespected visit and the whole school began to panic. Stupid as it may seem, my first thought was to look up in the air, to check if Oliver was all right. He was still on his broom, but I spotted a Bludger -missed by a very surprised George Weasley- heading straight at the back of his head. A second later Oliver dived and avoided the heavy ball. I sighed in relief as he tried to carry on with the match, as if nothing happened. I spotted Diggory, flying really fast, after something that probably was the snicht...but I didn't really care: I was stuck again inside my head, horrible thoughts popping up, while an invisible icy hand got hold of my guts and was trying to tie them into knots. Then, suddenly, a terrifying scream got my attention, for a split second I was out of the dementor-caused trance and I could see why a lot of people where shouting: Harry Potter was falling down, so fast that he was going to be reduced no better than a pancake by the time he hit the ground. I took out the wand from my pocket, trying to hold on to that last bit of myslef that was still fighting the dementors. I saw Dumbledore taking care of Harry and McGonagall casting a Patronus, follwed by Vitious and Snape. I wanted to help, but I could not picture a single happy memory inside my mind. I was just about to fall into that icy mist again, when the picture of Oliver holding me before the match showed in my mind.

«Expecto Patronum!» I shouted and it was to my utter surprise that I saw my silvery leopard flowing out of my wand. A second later Percy followed me and so did Eve and Adrian. In a while the Dementors started to go back to their places, chased by the shiny Patronuses. Then, out of nowhere, the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle reached our hears. Nobody had thought about the match, but there was Diggory, clutching the Snitch in his hand: the match was definitely over and we lost it.

* * *

><p>I wanted to go to Oliver as soon as the match was over, but I couldn't. McGonagall called all the prefects plus me and Percy and asked us to help her taking the students back in the castle and then to make sure tht everybody had enough chocolate. I knew that the whole team was visiting Harry in the infirmary, because George shouted something about it as Percy tried to force him to eat some chocolate, but none of them were back yet. After a couple of hours I left Percy providing chocolate for our fellow seventh years and I ran to the infirmary. Of course Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in, as Harry had already enough visitors, with a special permission from professor McGonagall. I knew there was no point in insisting, so I just asked her if she could call Oliver Wood. Five minutes later she was back with Fred.<p>

«What now?» I asked, rising an eyebrow

«Hey...relax! Is not like I'm dangerous...»

My eyebrow got even higher.

«...ok maybe sometimes I am a bit dangerous, but not now. I just came to tell you that Ollie isn't here»

«But he isn't in Gryffindor Tower either and yes, I checked the dormitories and I'm not ashamed of that» I added in the end, before he asked me about it, trying to make some silly joke out of it.

«Clever girl! I bet you were disappointed not finding him in his bed...»

«Fred Weasley if you don't stop speaking nonsense I will transifgure you into your brother- and I mean Percy.»

«You definitely got your point» he said, pretending -or maybe not- to shudder.

«So do you know where Oliver is or you don't?»

«We left him in the changing room...it looked like he was trying to drawn himself in the shower»

«Great. He's really as stupid as he looks then» I started walking immediately towards the stairs: I needed to get to the pitch as soon as I could.

«and yes, I really hope that he's still in the shower so I can join him!» I shouted at Fred, who started giggling. I would never admit that, but those two were the funniest thing ever.

I ran all the way down to the pitch, the storm was now worse than ever and the only thing that saved me was that I was still wearing the clothes from the morning. Of course the spell was starting to wear off a bit, as I was slightly damp by the time I got to changing room door, but nothing too serious. I pushed the door open and I walked in. The first room was empty, but I could hear the shower in the other room. I sighed.

«Oliver! Come out of the shower, you're not a triton, you know?» I shouted, but I had no reply.

«Seriuosly Oliver, get out of there! We can talk it over if you want to, but staying under a shower won't help you» again no reply.

I walked toward the door that was separating the showers from the dressing room and pulled the handle. It was my last warning before getting in and slapping him as hard as I could.

«Ok, if you're not coming out, I'm coming in and I don't give a damn if you're naked!» I could hear Fred in my head, suggesting how lame my tecnique was. I just shook my head, hoping to get the thought away, and walked into the room.

Oliver uniform was the only one still in there and the only clothes to be seen where his. He definitely was in the shower. I got closer to the tent and put an hand on it. I hoped that that warning should be enough to have an answer from him, but apparently I was wrong.

«Oliver, I'm counting to three, then I'm coming to get you. One...» nothing happened.

«..two...» nothing, again.

«...three!» I opened the tent and screamed at the top of my voice. Not that Oliver naked was such a terrible show - I couldn't see much of it anyway- but he was curled in one corner of the shower, his eyes closed, his lips livid. Only then I realized that there was no pleasant warmth in there and that he was under cold water. I grabbed him by a hand and dragged him out of the shower, as I was summoning his towel. I forced him to seat on a bench ad wrapped him up in the towel, before trying to see if there was any sign that he was alive.

«You never give up, do you?» he whispered suddenly, making me jump.

«What were you thinking?» I shouted as an answer «you've been for two hours under icy cold water? You really wanted to be dead because of a stupid quidditch match?»

«It wasn't stupid, quidditch is never stupid»

I rolled my eyes, too bad that he couldn't see me. Was he really going to die because of quidditch? I took a bathfoam bottle and emptied it in a sink, before conjuring a magic fire into it and give it to Oliver.

«Hold it close, will you?»

He didn't say anything, but at least he did as I told. I warmed up his clothes with a charm and then turned to face him.

«Oliver, you need to dress and then we're going straight to Madam Pomfrey..»

«No» he said, a bit more steadily now, but still with a very feeble voice.

«I don't think you have a choice, c'mon, look at you, you're one step away from the grave»

«I'm not. If McGongall know what happened she will give us both detentions for a whole year»

He was damn right. Trying to commit suicide in a shower was against the rules and so it was getting into a changing room if you weren't part of the team, especially if you were a girl, standing there with a naked boy.

«Oliver, I don't care» I found myself saying, in spite of what I was thinking «you need someone to cure you, you're actually burning» I added touching his forhead.

«Room of requirements. It will help»

I nodded, it was completely mad, but it was worth to try. If it wasn't going to help I would take him straight to the infirmary, that was for sure. I waited for him to dress, even if he needed my help a couple of time. It was strange that we didn't find embarassing that he was naked. I wondered if it was even possible to make Oliver Wood uncomfortable.

«Oliver, I can't take you out in this weather, it would be like murder» I sighed, looking outside the door. I had given him my imperviused cloack but he was very weak and I doubted it would be enough.

«Fly» he simply said.

«There's no way you're gonna go on a broom in this conditions...»

«I am, behind you. I know you can fly, I tought you»

I sighed, and nodded. It was probably the cleverst idea, even though if someone saw us flying through a window in the seventh floor we would be expelled. Luckily nobody did, and we landed in front of the room of requirements without any inconvenience. The door that appeared in front of us was rather small, considering the average size of Hogwarts' doors, but had a familiar look. As I opened it, it showed a little cosy bedroom, with a fire burning brightly in the fireplace, a fur cover on the bed and a lot of potions that looked exactly like the ones Madam Pomfrey had. I helped Oliver to reach the bed, then handed him the pijamas that was lying on the pillow and I walked to the shelf with the potions, to see what I could give him.

«You didn't want to die, right?» I asked, with a fake calm tone, as I checked a Warm-up Potion.

«Of course I didn't. I just needed to get a grip on myself and I couldn't while relaxing under hot water» he replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

«Oh, I see. And did you had any divine illumination while you were almost ibernating in the shower?» sarcasm was heavy in my voice this time and I was pretty sure he noticed it.

«No. I mean, we can still win if Ravenclaw wins...and then if we win against them of 200 points...but it all depends on Ravenclaw! I'm not in control of the situation any longer and I hate it. I have to cling on to hope to win the quidditch cup this year and you can't win quidditch with hope»

In spite trying to look angry I smiled. The mania of controlling everything was probably the only thing we had in common, but maybe that was why we were in the same house.

«Ollie, you lost one match, the games are still open, is gonna be more difficult, of course, but you have an amazing team, you can make it»

«I wish I had your confidence...»

«It's just that I don't care as much as you do and that makes me see things in a more objective way. It's the same with you when it comes to my exams, remember?» I asked, sitting next to him with a kind smile, as I handed him a goblet full of potion. He nodded as he took it and drank it all in once, a grimace showing on his face.

«How's Harry?» he asked

«I s'ppose he's fine, I spoke with Fred briefly and he wasn't that concerned about him» he was more interested in sexual implications in the realtionship between me and Oliver, but I wasn't going to tell him that. «but tomorrow you should go visit him, he is probably feeling terrible about disappinting you.»

He nodded, or tried to, as in the middle of the movement he had to hold his head wth his hands. I bet it was throbbing painfully.

«Lie down and sleep. I come and check how you're felling tomorrow morning»

I started walking to the door, but he stopped me, holding my wrist. I turned, with a questioning look on my face.

«Or you could stay here» he suggested, a hopeful gaze on his face.

«I'm sorry Oliver, I don't want everybody to think that I...»

«...that you slept with me?» he asked «But that's exactly what we'll do! Just sleeping, I swear.»

«As if you could do anything else tonight...»I said, smirking at him. He smiled at me.

«Oh, all right then Wood! But you are not going to touch me»

The very second I said this words a nightgown appeared on the pillow next to Oliver's. I grabbed it and wore it, not paying attention to what Oliver was doing. I had just seen him under the shower, who cared if he saw me in my underwear? I jumped into the bed next to him. I had to admit that that place was really warm...suddenly I felt Oliver's amrs around me and surpirsingly it didn't annoy me.

«Thanks for not leaving me alone tonight» He wishpered into my hear. I just smiled and held him tighter in reply. Five minutes later we were falling asleep, without worrying of anything outside the walls of the Room of requirements.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the morning after I was quite surprised not to find myself in my dorm. then I realized that Oliver was sleeping next to me, still holding me close to his chest. I hated to admit it, but it was a pleasant feeling and I could easily get used to it. Not that there was any chance of that happening again any time soon. I got up, being really careful not to wake him up, and slowly got into my clothes again. I brushed my lips on his forhead, just to check that he hadn't still got a fever and then I walked out of the room. I wasn't going to leave him alone, I just thought it would be cleverer if we just had breakfast in there, instead of the Great Hall, where people might have noticed us going together and may have made the wrong assumptions. Especially when it came to Fred and George Weasley.

I realized how early I was only when I walked in the Great Hall and found that the tables were still empty. Swearing under my breath -even if a portrait shot me a very nasty look and started complaining about modern ladies- I got straight to the kitchens. It came with no surprise when I saw the Weasley twins getting out of there, just as I was about to tickle the pear in the painting. Honestly, did they ever do anything according to the rules?

«What brings our favourite Head Girl here at this ungodly hour of the morning?» George asked me with a grin.

«You know...calling the register in the kitchens it's part of my duties» I tried, tentatively.

«Because the house elves are very likely to run away, aren't they?» Fred asked, in a ironical way.

«No, but something might have happened to them during the night...»

«And you're worried about them? How lovely!» George interrupted me.

«Ok, fine, I need to grab some food! Can I get in now?» I asked, as they bowed to let me in.

Sighing with relief I made my way inside the kitchens, where the elves started to bow in front of me, with trays full of everything. I was just starting to take some doughnuts, when the twins appeared again from the portrait.

«By the way, have you heard the new gossip?» George asked me, smirking

«No, I think I missed it, why?» I asked, exasperated, as I grabbed a doughnut and a couple of toast. Oliver would starve with that for breakfast, but still, I couldn't take anything more without the twins getting suspicious.

«Apparently Wood wasn't in the dorms tonight» George carried on.

«How do you know that?»

«We heard our lovely brother - Percy, of course - complaining about it this morning...» Fred said, looking at me in a strange way.

«Let's face it: is Oliver. He probably just spent the night with one girl of his giggly fan club to get over yesterday's match.» I shrugged, there was no way I was going to betray myself like that.

«So you don't know anything about it?»

I shook my head. Luckily I was a trained liar.

«But I thought you told Freddie you were going to the changing rooms yesterday night...»

«I did, he refused to get out of the shower and I left him there. I'm not his baby sitter»

They looked at me for a while as if they didn't believe a single word I told them, but eventually they decided to believe me.

«Fine then...too bad, I would have loved to know that our Head girls doesn't mind a night with a hot...»

«Ok, I think I got it Fred. And for your information I don't mind it at all and no, you will never see that, now could you go before the Hufflepuffs begin to go to breakfast?»

The thought of the Hufflepuffs discovering the way into the kitchen seemed a convincing issue, as they finally went away. I waited for five minutes, my ear sticking to the back of the painting, just to make sure they weren't still there waiting for me. Then I started grabbing more food. By the time I was out of there I had enough to feed five people. I needed a lot more time to get back to the room of requirements, as I tried to avoid the students that were starting to go to breakfast, so it was no surprise to find Oliver awake, when I finally got there. He was sitting on the bed, still wearing his pijamas, staring at the fire burning into the fireplace in front of him.

«So yesterday wasn't a dream» he said with a rather gloomy look on his face.

«No, I don't think so» I replied, coolly. He already regretted the night, didn't he?

«I didn't dream about losing the match then!»

I shook my head. Of course quidditch was the problem, he probably didn't remember anything else.

«C'mon eat something. Are you feeling better today?» I asked him, handing over all the food I brought with me from the kitchen.

He nodded, before grabbing the food and putting it aside on a bed table that suddenly appeared, probably because he thought about it. I shot him a quizzical look: if he thought I was going to beg him to eat something he was very wrong indeed. I was proven wrong, though, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me on the bed, so that I found myself lying under him.

«But I did sleep with you, then» he asked, while a mischievous look -worthy of the Weasley twins- spread across his face.

«You did, just sleep I mean, anything else was just in your dreams» I replied, trying to pull him away. It's pointless to say that I wasn't succesful.

«Then yesterday wasn't that bad...but still, I lost a match» he sat on the bed, leaving me free of getting up if I wanted.

Saying that I had mixed feelings at the moment was underrating. I really thought that something was going to happen but then stupid quidditch came between us again. Even more surprisingly, I didn't care at all. Honestly, you couldn't have Oliver without quidditch and I grew to love the sport along with Oliver. Hang on: did I just admit that I loved Oliver? Well, that must have surely been a mistake I made dued to not having breakfast. I grabbed a muffin and told him to hurry up: we needed to get to visit Harry as he promised yesterday night. Also, he needed to came up with a good excuse for Percy Weasley, unless he didn't want a month detention. I would have had to say something to Eve as well, but I suppose I could just tell her that I fell asleep in the prefect's bathroom: it already happened more than once. It took us an hour to get out of there, but we eventually managed it. We walked down the corridors, straight to the infirmary. It was no surprise that Madam Pomfrey looked suspicious when she saw us. First of all, not many students bothered visiting their friends at that time of the day, secondly Oliver wasn't looking at the best of his conditions. Of course anyone who had known Oliver would have blamed quidditch for that, but a trained nurse as Madam Pomfrey could have spotted the signs of an illness any time. We just put on our best smiles -or at least I did- as she walked us towards Harry's bed. It was no surprise to me to find him already awake: there wasn't much you could do in there and I bet I had been sleeping for at least thirteen hours. I never spoke much with Harry, ok he was famous all over the wizarding world, I grew up listening to his name, as if he was a hero of some fairytale, but when he came to Hogwarts I didn't really fuss about getting to know him. I think he had his own right to have a normal Hogwarts experience and normal meant that people from fifth years didn't rush to be best-mates with an eleven years old. Of course Percy didn't miss his hahnce, but I wanted to be good with him and I thought that it was only because his youngest brother, Ron, was Harry's best friend.

«Are you all right?» I asked Harry.

«Yeah, thanks. Madam Pomfrey just wanted to keep me here another night to make sure everything's ok»

«Well, you had quite a fall»

«I've been told» he said gloomily.

«Well, I'll leave the two of you chatting then, I'll be right there» I said, grabbing a chair and sitting a few feets away from Oliver and Harry. I summoned a copy of the Witch Weekly from a nearby bedtable and started going thru it, pretending to be extremely interested. Honestly, I couldn't care less about the gossip, so I just moved to the quizzies, checking now and then how that chat was going. I found myself completely absorbed in a quiz about "My perfect man". I couldn't believe that I was really doing that, it was totally rubbish and for people like that Howthorne girl...not Head Girls with a lot of ambition and a fair amount of brain. According to the result my ideal man was the quidditch player. Totally rubbish, as I was saying. By that time I got angry enough with the magazine, to send it back where I found it. I just pretended to read the indications noted on a bottle of dark green potion that was standing on Harry's bed table so it wouldn't look like I was listening to them. I could hear Oliver saying Harry that he wasn't blaming him at all for the result of the match...good boy.

«...but Harry, I hope you know that from now on no further mistakes will be admitted so from tomorrow we will practice every night till Christmas Break all right?»

Before Harry could answer I had already kicked Oliver's leg. I couldn't believe he had just said that to a boy that risked his neck falling off a broom.

«Ouch! What now?» he asked, turning to face me.

«Oliver! This guy just fell from over a hundred feet and you want him to practice tomorrow? Honestly, who was so thick to give you that captain badge?»

«Probably someone that was so thick to give you a Head Girl badge, knowing that you had grown a passion for breaking rules over the years, Miss wilde» answered a calm voice behind me.

I turned and to my utter horror I found myself face to face with Hogwarts' headmaster. What a wonderful way to begin a day.

* * *

><p>Me and Oliver stayed silent as we walked behind Dumbledore to his office. The only time I'd ever been there was back in my fifth year, when I found a second-year Ravenclaw trying to sneak in the Forbidden Corridor on the third floor. That time, though, I wasn't really risking anything. I was still surprised to find out that the stairs moved on their own accord to the door. We followed the headmaster in and we just waited in front of his desk, trying not to look so guilty.<p>

«You may sit if you wish» he said, pointing at a couple of chairs in front of the desk.

We did as we were told without saying a word, even if I couldn't help noticing that Dumbledore was smiling.

«You colleague Mr Weasley was delighted to inform me this morning that apparently Mr Wood wasn't back to bed last night and that he overheard from Miss Dennis that even you, Miss Wilde, didn't touch your bed»

That idiot of Percy. He would sell his own mother to make a good impression on the headmaster, I was sure about that.

«Well...» I began, but Oliver interrupted me.

«I'm sorry headmaster, but I can assure you none of this was Bill's, I mean, Miss Wilde's fault» he shouldn't have done that. I had to talk, not him. I could take him out of that trouble without having to say that we were together.

«I thought that flying back to the seventh floor must have been your idea» Dumbledore replied calmly. Actually I was ready to swear that he almost giggled. I didn't waste time wondering how did he know about it, Dumbledore seemed to know always everything.

«He was sick, professor. I couldn't walk him back to the castle under that storm...»I began, but again I was interrupted by Oliver. I glared at him.

«And I asked her to take me to the room of requirements, because I didn't want to get her in trouble for coming to take me from the changing rooms.»

Honestly, if he wanted he could tell Dumbledore that I used to sneak to Hogsmeade during my nights out with Bill, it would make no difference as I was going to have my badge taken anyway.

«But he was so sick that I decided to stay overnight, so in case he got worse I could take him straight to the infirmary» I changed a bit the ending. I wasn't really sure that Dumbledore needed to know why I actually stayed there. We didn't do anything bad after all.

«I am aware that you know perfectly the rules by yourself Miss Wilde, so I don't think I need to list all the ones that you broke last night»

I stared at my feet, unable to find something to say.

«But I must admit that I could expect nothing else from two Griffyndors. Loyalty, friendship and bravery are the qualities that led you to that house and you showed all of them yesterday» he continued, now smiling broadly.

«I am sorry if we've been more thoughtless than brave yesterday night» I said, finally. Aplogizing was always good with teachers.

«The line between them is really thin, I can't blame you for not realising it.» He was still smiling kindly at us. «Now, you know that I can't ignore what a Head Boy -or girl- says to me, so please let Mr Weasley know that I spoke with you and next time, Miss Wilde, just bring Mr Wood to the infirmary. In such occasions we can close an eye upon someone not in the team being in the changing rooms.»

I nodded hastily, before thanking Dumbledore and walk out of the office, followed by Oliver. I couldn't believe that Percy told the headmaster about that. I mean, if I reported his brothers anytime I met them doing something they weren't supposed to do, they'd probably spend more time in Dumbledore's office than in the Common Room. I shook my head. The reason I wasn't reporting Fred and George was that I actually liked them too much to give them detention and if that made me a terrible head girl...well I didn't really care.

«I can't believe that Percy actually told Dumbledore about it!» Oliver exlaimed, dragging me out of my own thoughts.

«I can. it's Percy we're talking about»

He nodded and laughed. I joined him, but there was nothing to laugh about. It could be pretty annoying to have a housemate like Percy sometimes.

«So I need to go to the library...»

«You, going to the library? Are you sure you are really ok?» I interrupted him. Oliver never went to the library, unless he had to warn someone of an upcoming practice.

«I am» he laughed «But I need to find out some new strategies for the upcoming match»

I sighed, there was no point in letting him know that "upcoming" wasn't the right word for a match that had to take place after the Christmas break.

«I am going back to the common room. I promised to help Fred and George with herbology and I have to translate a lot of stuff for ancient runes»

«Ok then...I'll meet you before lunch?» I nodded and waved him goodbye. He stopped me and kissed me softly on a temple before going his way.

So I didn't know what was going on with the two of us. We weren't acting as friends, but we weren't acting like a couple either. I thought that we were just like my parents, but how could it possibly be as we hadn't been married for almost twenty years? I shrugged, I didn't even know the way he was feeling about me, there was no way I was going to waste my time daydreaming on our own fairytale. I wasn't thirteen, for Merlin's pants! I muttered the password to Sir Cadogan, who bowed and let me in. It was no surprise that Adrian and Eve were looking at me glowing. They probably were thinking that me and Oliver swore to each other undying love or something like that. I ignored them though and went straight to Percy.

«You are a total idiot, you know that Weasley?» I shouted at him. Well usually nobody really cared, because I was always shouting at someone, but this time it was Percy we were talking about. The whole griffyndor house was staring at us and I didn't care.

«If you didn't break the rules I wouldn't have done that» he said, barely lifting his eyes from his transfiguration essay.

«We didn't! Even Dumbledore agreed with us!»

«What, he agreed to your honeymoon night?»

«I will give you a reason to report me to Dumbledor you pompous dumbass...»

But before I could think of the most painful hex I knew, somebody dragged me away. I found myself seated between the Weasley twins, that were still holding me as if they were scared I might go there and murder their brother. Well they were damn right.

«Now calm down Bill, will you?» said George, taking the wand ut of my hand.

«I need to murder him...does he really think that me and Oliver...»

«Don't worry, he's a git. We knew you didn't have sex with our lovely captain last night» said Fred, patting me on a shoulder.

«It's not much in your nature to be this supportive...» I said, suspiciously.

«C'mon! There's no way you'd be in such a bad mood if you had some fun last night!» Fred grinned at me.

I found myself grinning back. I decided that it was better not to kill anybody - Percy wasn't worth Azkaban anyway- and we began to work on their Herbology homework.

* * *

><p>Finally lunch break came. Working with Fred and George was no good if you actually wanted to do something, but it was one of the funniest things you could experience in life. After three hours, however, we managed to finish half of the essay and it wasn't even a difficult one. I got thru it one last time, just to check that between all the joking that had been going on we actually did some good work. After a while I handed them back to them, pretty satisfied. One would never tell but those two really wanted to do their own homework, they just didn't like paying attention in class.<p>

«Well I don't know about you but I'm starving» I said, getting up.

«We're already starved» they replied making me laugh again. Why weren't they in my year? Why did I get the only lame Weasley in the family?

We went out of the portrait hole, heading for the Great Hall. A lot of sudents had enough of studying as the corridors were pretty busy. Right before our last staircase I felt someone taking my head. I jumped, I was actually so scared that I was surprised I didn't scream. But it was just Oliver, of course. I should have expected this.

«Hey Captain!» said George, greeting him.

«Hey there human bludges!»

They were really calling each other with quidditch nicknames? I rolled my eyes.

«Did you take good care of my lady?» Oliver asked them.

«Since when I'm your lady?» I said, rising an eyebrow. As far as I was concerned I was none's lady.

«Since now all right?»

I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't really understand wether he was serious or if he was mocking me. I was more prone to the latter. I was wrong, though, as a second later he had pressed his lips against mine. That was unmistakably a kiss.

«If I asked you out now, what would you say?» he asked me again, grinning.

«She would say yes!» the Weasley twins answered for me.

«Good job guys, remember me to give you a wage rise for being my secretaries...»

I wasn't able to finish my sentence though, because Oliver got hold of me and kissed me again, putting a lot more feeling into it this time. And finally I had to admit myself that yes, I liked Oliver Wood and it was not a stupid crush, I seriously liked him. We walken in the Great Hall holding hands and I'm pretty sure nobody would have noticed, if it wasn't for Fred and George sining the wedding march before us. We just laughed about it. Actually I could laugh about anything at the time. Even of Marcus Flitt heading to our table. But why was Flitt heading to our table in the first place?

«Congrats to the new couple» he said smirking

«Evaporate, Flitt» I said and turned my back to him.

«So you finally got the girl Wood, uh? Well I bet it must be some sort of consolation to have someone to shag when you've lost a match» He insisted.

Oliver was just about to take his wand, but I stopped him.

«You know what, Fllit? Don't evaporate, just flush yourself down a toilet, it would be more appropriate» I replied again, still not looking at him.

«Tell me Wood, does she know?»

«Know what?» I could see that Oliver was exasperated. Really he needed to practice more on his patience, he was just making Flitt happy by acting this way.

«That you might go nutter anytime. Isn't this what happened to your father? He just lost it and tried to kill you and your mother. He was so nuts that actually they sendend him to a special ward in St. Mungo insted of Azkaban!»

This time I turned to see Flitt. I was actually staring at him completely dumbfounded. How the hell was he supposed to know about that? I was the only one who knew this, well, except from some Ministry's officers of course.

«You told them!» Oliver said, looking at me.

«What? No! I could never...» but I never got to finish that sentence.

«You just wanted to have your revenge because you thought I said those stuff about you and Weasley! I can't believe it! »

«I didn't do that...why should I do it now and not as soon as you spilled the beans about me and Bill?»

«I didn't...»

«Fine! Why didn't I do that when I thought you spilled the beans about me and Bill?»

He shrugged. We barely noticed Flitt going away with a satisfied smile on his face. If that was what he wanted to achieve he was perfectly succesfull. I didn't care though, I had to know how the Slytherins got to know all our secrets. I believed Oliver now, I was sure that he never said a word to them. I didn't know if they could get into our common room or what, but I was going to find out.

«Can we just get out of here?» he asked. I could see hurt in his eyes and I couldn't blame him. I knew he lived in the fear that one day he would end up exactly like his own father.

«Of course» I whisperd back, getting up from the chair.

We started to walk out of there and as we were walking Oliver surrounded my shoulder with one of his arms. I kissed him soflty on his cheek. Whoever wanted us to be apart wasn't going to win this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So here I am again! I must say that I missed writing this fanfic! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please R&amp;R ;)<strong>

**Oh, and of course: I wish I had J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind, but I haven't, so I own absolutely nothing from Harry Potter!**


End file.
